This supplement will fund junior investigators within the NHLBI-funded Pediatric Heart Network (PHN), to conduct clinical studies in individuals who have Down syndrome and congenital heart disease (CHD). The competitive review yielded six superb projects, two of which will be funded by the INCLUDE supplement (*) and the other four through the PHN Scholar funds. The six meritorious studies are: ? Dr. Stephanie Gaydos (MUSC): The Effect of Congenital Heart Disease on Employment, Neuropsychological Outcomes and Quality of Life in Adults with Down syndrome ? Dr. Matthew Jolley (CHOP): Computer Modeling of the Complete Atrioventricular Canal Valve in Down syndrome ? Dr. Barbara Achuff (TCH): A Multi-Center Prospective Case Controlled Comparison of Analgesia and Sedation after Cardiac Surgery between Children with Down syndrome and their Non-syndromic Counterparts ? Dr. Adam Ware (Utah): Vascular Health and Risk Factors in Children with Down syndrome ? *Dr. Sarah Goldberg (Boston): Risk factors and outcomes in adolescent and adults with CHD with Down syndrome undergoing surgery ? *Dr. Lydia Wright (CHOA): Long term survival in Down syndrome and CHD